Kiko
Kiko is Bloom's pet rabbit. Appearance |-|Civilian= Kiko is a blue and white rabbit with large dark brown eyes. He has a patch of white hair at the top of his head and on his chest. During Season 4, his blue fur becomes much brighter and his eye color becomes a lighter shade of brown. With Season 8, his fur is no longer a brighter blue color and returned to its original shade. Kiko's face is a bit more rounder and his cheeks are a lot fluffier. His rabbit teeth is much more pronounced and he now has fluffier bosom. Kiko.gif|Season 1 - 3 KikoStockArt(1).png|Season 4 - 7 |-|Work= Kiko Work S8E7.png |-|Space= Kiko Space S8E11.png Personality Always hungry, perceptive, protective, and caring, Kiko has shown many times how he worries about and loves Bloom, her family and his friends. He is also full of fears to the point of fainting when facing Knut very closely and jealousy when thinking he was not being loved enough by Bloom after Lockette came in. Sometime Kiko can be naughty, nasty and selfish. But he manages to overcome his bad sides especially when friends are in danger or he finds himself in a better situation. He is very clumsy often tripping, falling or even getting hurt by someone else. He can be possessive but helpful at the same time. Kiko is willing to comfort others when they are down, such as making Flora feel wanted when she felt lonely in comparison to her friends who had love interests. He even tried his best to act silly to comfort an upset Stella who was crying over her parents' fighting. Though it did not work out very well. The times when Bloom had made decisions out of fear and insecurities, although understanding, Kiko honestly tells her he disagrees when asked. This includes when she is acting irrational and tries to reason with her (such as when she was distressed over Sky and Diaspro). When Kiko dislikes someone he does not hesitate to show it; like blowing a raspberry at Mitzi when she insulted Bloom. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= His first appearance was in "An Unexpected Event", sleeping soundly until Vanessa wakes Bloom up. He then heads out with Bloom as she rides her new bike out in the streets. They reach the park and he wonders off for a bit. He then witnesses a battle between Knut and Stella causing him to frantically run back to Bloom and notifying her about it. He returns to the scene with her and is scared to unconsciousness by one of Knut's ghouls. After Stella drives Knut and his entourage away, she faints from exhaustion. He returns home with his owner and new friend in tow. While Stella and Bloom get acquainted with each other, he is downstairs with Mike and Vanessa. While he is hopping around the kitchen he sees Knut again and quickly goes to warn the two adults. As the two were busy discussing about Bloom's heritage they disregarded his distress. Seeing they are not help Kiko barricades the back door. Unfortunately it does not hold and Knut barges in this time with a Hunting Troll. Another fight ensues and they fight comes to end with the Specialists' intervention. They drove Knut away and take the Hunting Troll into custody. He then went along with Stella and Bloom to Magix. There he meets Flora, Tecna and Musa. He also tried to to eat Flora's Talking Plant and gets lifted by it. All seemed well as Bloom comes to terms with her newfound powers. Kiko was the catalyst in revealing Bloom's power - the Dragon's Flame. He had snuck into Bloom's backpack and came out to check out the simulation test in progress. He waits with anticipation as Bloom uses magic to grow a plant but is interrupted by the Trix. He then becomes the target of Icy's magic who then blasts him off a pillar and he ends up in the lava. His "death" enrages Bloom and she summons all of her powers to drive them away, unknowingly revealing that she is the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame. However, as it turns out, he was actually taking a nap somewhere and he was safe and sound. Because the simulator had been tampered by Darcy it caused some glitches and made duplicates of him. For a time being, his life is peaceful until Bloom discovers Sky's secret - the Crown Prince of Eraklyon and is engage to Princess Diaspro. This shatters his owner's confidence and solidified her growing insecurities, sinking her into a depressive state. And although he disagrees with her choice in leaving Magix, he follows her home. To make matters worse, the Trix also followed them and took advantage of Bloom's weaken state and steals her powers, now becoming major threats to the Magic Dimension. He then returns to Alfea and strike up an "enemy of my enemy, is my friend" relationship with Pepe after he and Knut fled from the Trix. He bonded quickly with Knut and even saved Pepe's life during the attack on Alfea. When the Trix were finally defeated, he is sadden that his new friend had chosen to remain with Icy but is comforted by Bloom. A celebratory party is then held at Alfea for defeating the Trix and Kiko wastes no time in gather a large stack of (then dropping it) in front of Knut. |-|Season 2= Kiko continues to live with Bloom and the others in Alfea. He also hangs out with the Pixie Animals that populate the school grounds. Kiko does not really get along well with the Pixies, particularly Lockette, whom he grew to be jealous of since she was spending more time with Bloom than he does. Because of this jealousy and feeling alone, Kiko starts crafting paper dolls with all the Specialists, Pixies and Winx. Later after the Pixies had created their own bed to rest from the "homesick magic" it is shown on The Invisible Pixies that Kiko gained a bed of his own. |-|Season 3= Kiko continues to live with Bloom in Magix. In the beginning of the third season, he almost falls off a flying suitcase, but Aisha saves him in time. He also is seen to be listening to Stella's worries in Layla's Choice. Coming soon... |-|Season 4= Kiko continues to hang out with Bloom and the others after they head for Earth. He also seemed to have developed a crush on Aisha's fairy pet, Milly the Rabbit. Also for a brief period of time; Kiko, Artu and the other pets had the ability to talk thanks to Roxy's powers. He even stated one time that he longed for the day he gets to actually talk with Bloom. Coming soon... |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 501 *Winx Club - Episode 502 *Winx Club - Episode 503 *Winx Club - Episode 519 *Winx Club - Episode 526 Kiko appears in The Spill, trying to drink a special carrot juice, Roxy made for him, but never gets a taste from the first glass. Roxy makes a new glass of the juice for him at end. When the Winx returned to Alfea and Kiko appeared, Bloom says "Kiko came back too", making some of the students to laugh friendly. Kiko later develops a crush on a beautiful pink bunny in The Singing Whales. Unfortunately, he unintentionally frightens her away while trying to introduce himself. However, he is later seen dancing with her in The End of Tritannus. Coming soon... |-|Season 6= & Kiko.]] Kiko is very excited to get back to Alfea and barely sleeps a wink. He goes to Alfea with Bloom and Daphne. While running around in the dorm, Kiko gets shrunk by Tecna, and stays like that until Griselda found him. Bloom changes him back into his normal size. In The Flying School, Kiko, the girls and the Pixies gather in the Winx Club's room. Kiko hops on Bloom and she pats him gently. In Bloomix Power, Kiko goes to the gym with the Winx and Pixies. When Stella is trying to do a triple backflip, she accidentally falls on top of Kiko and he spins around. Coming soon... |-|Season 7= *Winx Club - Episode 701 *Winx Club - Episode 711 *Winx Club - Episode 726 |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= |-|Revenge of the Trix= |-|The Battle for Magix= |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Kiko made some minor appearances during this movie. |-|Magical Adventure= He was seen helping Bloom trying to adjust to the royal life. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= He constantly tried to grab Sky's ice cream numerous time and was successful in getting one. When the Trix find Bloom and Sky, they attacked a bush nearby and Kiko fell down. He made an appearance during the ending of the movie while Griselda was holding him. Magical Abilities Kiko is a pet bunny and belongs to Bloom. He has magical power and even grew wings in Season 2, even though they are not seen again. Kiko is, however, suspected to have some sort of magical qualities, which are shown early in Season 1; he passes through Alfea's barrier that only allows magical creatures. This is confirmed in the Season 1 finale when he is shown flying to get himself and Icy's pet duck to safety. He is also seen in the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, where a little girl in the flower shop saw him floating. He is shown flying again in the "The Shadow Phoenix", while carrying Bloom's headband. In the last episode of the Season 2, Kiko gains pixie animal-like wings. However, they have not been seen since, whether by his choice or some type of limit on his magic. He is shown to have incredible strength for a rabbit/bunny, as he could carry an entire pyramid of fruits or furniture for some time before it tumbles down. Trivia *Kiko's old fur coloring made him share colors with Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes cartoons. Now that his fur is a lighter blue, it seems to resemble Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures. **It is possible Kiko's fur was changed in order to match the Fairy Pets, which were very brightly colored. *In Season 4, Kiko is involved in a love triangle between Milly and Ginger, who fight each other for his attention comically. *He is also seen with wings in some episodes, first appearing in Season 1. *Kiko's DuArt voice actress, Haven Paschall, also voiced Bloom. *Dee Bradley Baker also voices Professor Wizgiz, Silly Plant and Electronio in the Nickelodeon dub. *It is revealed that Kiko likes to eat ice cream as shown in the third movie. *Kiko has appeared in all of the seasons and movies so far. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Earth Category:Pets Category:Love & Pet Category:Comics Category:Bloom Category:Animals Category:Kiko Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Magical Creatures Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games Category:Male Characters